metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chaosian/My Released Mods
In my free time I used to make a lot of mods for the Bethesda RPGs such as Fallout 3 and Oblivion. Seeing as it's summer and I'm the the mood to plug myself silly here's a list of all my mods for Fallout 3 and Oblivion, in case anyone ever wanted to check them out. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Rooftop Rewards - A Treaure Hunting Mod for Acrobats Acrobatics. Probably the most under rated and overlooked skill there is. Why? Well because it doesn't help you very much. But I know there are some people who play Oblivion who feel the same way as me when I say I love acrobatics. This is why I made this mod. Its for the more experienced acrobats but there are some easy parts to it too. This mod adds 6 treasure chests distributed onto the roofs and even the walls of Cyrodil's secondary cities and New Sheoth. Each city has three 'C' rank chests which offer simple rewards and a modest amount of money, two 'B' ranked chests which can offer better rewards and money, and of course, one 'A' ranked chest which can yield an generous amount of money and even skill books. On top of all that version 4 adds 30 more chest to the countryside of Cyrodill. So what are you waiting for? Start exercising those fingers, preparing your stat enhancing magic, bring out your unused pair of the Boots of Springheal Jak, tape up the console commands button and get ready to reach for the top, literally. Abyss - Pit of 100 Trials Oblivion Style This mod adds a sort of pit of 100 trials or a cave of ordeals to Oblivion. Enter a living, dark, crossroads and prepare for a series of fierce fights growing in incremental difficulty. Enter the Abyss and fight the evil residents off in 100 floors of challenge. With a possibility of many great treasures. Begin the adventure at the location of something extra large, perhaps a Mudcrab, Slaughterfish, or Nirnroot?. Tiered Armor - Esthetically Superior Statistically Equal I always wondered to myself: "It sure does suck when you find a really cool looking piece of armor but find it statistically sucks. Man, why is the worst looking armor is always the best? Wouldn't it be cool if you could wear leather armor with the Savior's Hide and not die a minute into a battle?" Well for those who ever shared my sentiments, you're now in luck! Tiered Armor is a small mod which adds variants of all the standard armor types which are now statistically equal to the best standard armor types. IE: New daedric armor that looks like dwarven armor, New glass armor that looks like leather. The new armor sets all have unique names so the player can tell them apart from the standard types of armor and can be all accessed from the testinghall (see below if you don't know how to get there). The armor types can currently only be aces via that manner and can't be found in the regular gameworld. Fallout 3 The Armory - Weapons of Mass Ownage Uncover a hidden base, (and in turn a large deposit of increadable and rather overpowered weapons) of the Enclave. Uncover a genome project and a powerful, new companion. You can start your search south east of Rivet City.﻿ More Chems - A Pharmacutical Expansion﻿ This mod adds an array of new kinds of chems for people who enjoy getting those stat boosts ever-so-often. The chems included in this mod can be found all over the game world and can be found lying arround, on enemies and friends, and even bought from some merchants. Category:Blog posts